Why We Have a Red Eyes Kyubum ver (will you eat my lunch box)
by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang keseharian Kim Kibum dengan ketiga adik tirinya, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, dan Choi Kyuhyun. "Kotak bekal itu dibuat dengan rasa cinta"/"maukah sunbae memakan kotak bekal ku?"/"dengar! aku hanya mau makan kotak bekal buatan hyung ku"/"minta maaf pada yeoja itu sekarang, CHOI KYUHYUN!"/Author baru/maaf banyak typo/


Why We Have A Red Eyes : (Will You Eat My Lunch Box?)

Cast: Choi Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum

Summary: Kotak bekal, berisi banyak makanan seperti nasi, daging, telur gulung, buah-buahan dan jangan lupa sayur-sayurnya. Kau selalu membuatkan ku kotak bekal, sambil tersenyum kau membuatkan ku kotak bekal. Aku suka kotak bekal buatan mu, aku hanya mau makan kotak bekal buatan mu, itu tandanya kalau aku menyukaimu.

Note: cerita ini diambil dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun.

-OoO-

" _hei! Kyu, kau itu sudah SMA masa kau masih membawa kotak bekal. Hahahahah"_

" _kyu, kau seperti anak-anak saja. Kau itu sudah besar, lebih baik kau makan dikantin dengan kami"_

" _kyuhyun anak mamih nih hahahahahah.."_

" _cih! Bilang saja kau iri dengan ku, dirumahku ada seseorang yang dengan senang hati membuatkan ku kotak bekal penuh cinta, sedangkan kalian? Apa ada orang dirumah kalian yang peduli dengan kalian? Haha, paling-paling ibu kalian tidak pernah mengurusi kalian. Jadi jangan pernah meremehkan kotak bekal"_

Itulah yang selalu aku katakan pada teman-temanku. Tak apa jika kalian menganggap ku seperti anak kecil. Yang penting aku bisa merasakan kehangatan, cinta dan kasih sayang yang selalu Kibum hyung berikan padaku dalam kotak bekal buatannya. Aku sangat suka kotak bekal buatan Kibum hyung, aku sangat menyukainya, maka dari itu aku hanya akan memakan kotak bekal buatan hyung ku yang paling kucintai.

.

.

.

"Kibum hyung, kami berangkat yaaa!" pamit ku, Siwon, dan Minho.

"ehh.. tunggu sebentar. Kalian lupa bawa kotak bekalnya. Heheheh, maaf aku tak bisa memberi kalian uang saku yang banyak. Ingat kita harus hemat" Kibum hyung tersenyum

"ya..ya kami mengerti, yasudah kami berangkat ne?" kata Siwon

"ne, hati-hati. Jangan ngebut naik sepedanya."

.

.

.

Setelah sampai disekolah, kami bertiga berdiri di depan loker kami.

"Minho, Kyuhyun, kalian sudah siap?" tanya Siwon. Aku dan Minho mengangguk

"satu... dua... tiga..."

SRRRAAAKKKK! SRRRAAAKKK! SRAAAKKK!

Kumpulan permen dan coklat menyembur keluar dari loker kami. Haah, kami memang populer tapi tidak harus begini juga kali.

Setelah permen dan coklat-coklat itu bersih dari loker kami, kami melihat beberapa surat eumm surat cinta mungkin.

"ada 7, Minho kau dapat berapa?" tanya Siwon

"5, kau kyu?" tanya Minho padaku

"3" kataku seadanya. Ada 3 surat di dalam loker ku, 2 surat berwarna pink dengan motif hati, dan satu surat berwarna merah dengan motif mawar. Hmmm.. merah ya?

Kubuka isi surat-surat itu dan benar saja, ini hanya surat cinta yang menyuruhku datang ke tempat-tempat yang mereka tentukan. Mereka ingin menyatakan cinta padaku.

"dasar bodoh" ku sobek surat-surat itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah

"hei, kyu sebaiknya kau baca dulu sebelum kau buang" tegur siwon

"aku sudah baca, dan itu membosankan. Sudahlah, aku ke kelas duluan, dahh" pamit ku.

 _Cihhh, yeoja-yeoja itu.. kalian itu bodoh atau apa? Sekeras apapun kau mengirimiku surat, secinta apapun kau padaku aku hanya tetap mencintai 'dia'.. Kibum hyung, cinta pertama ku._

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid mulai membereskan buku-bukunya.

Ku buka pesan dari Siwon dan Minho.

" _ **kyu, maaf ya kami pulang agak lama, ya kau tahu lah kami harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Kalau kau ingin pulang kau duluan saja."**_

Kubalas pesan mereka.

" _ **aku tunggu kalian saja"**_

Ku senderkan punggungku di kursi. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke jendela. Kulihat ada seorang yeoja yang beridir disana. Ia memegang sebuah tas kecil bermotif bunga mawar.

"uh? Apa dia yeoja yang mengirimi ku surat?" gumanku. Ahh, aku lupa kalau disamping kelas ku itu adalah sebuah taman kecil dengan kolam kura-kura. Ah, aku juga lupa kalau aku berada dilantai 3, ya kelasku dilantai 3. Jadi yeoja itu tidak akan menyadari keberadaan ku.

Aku terus memperhatika yeoja itu. Ia tampak gelisah, wajahnya memerah. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan _**'aku suka soenbae'**_. Bagaimana aku tahu? Tentu saja aku melihat gerakan mulutnya.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu tapi yeoja itu tetap berdiri disana.

"kyu, kau lama menunggu?" tanya siwon

"maaf, kami terlambat" kata minho

"tak apa, ayo kita pulang." Kataku.

 _Cihhh, kau pikir aku akan datang kesana, hei yeoja bodoh! Percuma kau mengutarakaan perasaan mu, karena yang aku cintai hanyalah Kibum hyung._

.

.

.

"Kami pulang.."

"selamat datang" kibum hyung menyambut kami.

"hari ini bekalnya sangat enak hyung, kau harusnya membuatkan bekal yang banyak untukku" kataku

"ehhh? Benarkah, syukurlah kau senang kyu. Baiklah besok aku akan membuatkan bekal dengan lauk yang banyak untuk mu" kibum hyung tersenyum. Ahh.. melihat senyumannya yang manis, hati ku jadi sangat tenang.

-OoO-

Seperti biasa, hari ini kami bertiga berdiri didepan loker, dan benar saja banyak permen, coklat, bunga, dan apalah aku tak tahu keluar dari loker kami.

"hmm,. 9 surat? Matilah aku, minho kau dapat berapa?" tanya siwon

"7, kau kyu?"

"..." aku terdiam.

"pppfftttt! Hahahaha, kemari kau dapat 3, sekarang kau Cuma dapat 1 hahahahah" ledek mereka

"berisik, kalian kira aku senang mendapat surat-surat ini hah?!" kataku

"udah dong, jangan ngambek gitu ppffttt"

"ah, sudahlah aku kelas duluan,"

 _Kenapa? Kenapa masih ada yang mengirimi ku surat? Aku pikir jika aku melakukan hal seperti itu yeoja-yeoja itu tidak akan mau mengirimi ku surat, tapi kenapa? Kenapa surat berwarna merah dangan motif mawar itu masih ada diloker ku?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bel pulang berbunyi, dan seperti biasa siwon dan minho mengirimi sms padaku, tentu saja aku akan menunggu mereka.

Dan lagi pula yeoja yang kemarin itu datang lagi, dan hari ini ia membawa tas kecil bermotif mawar putih. Memang apa isi tas itu? Ahh, apa jangan-jangan dia yang mengirim surat itu padaku, dan tas itu? Apa dia mau meberikan itu padaku.

Wajahnya memerah, dan lagi-lagi dia mengucapkan _'soenbae, aku mencintai mu'_ haaahh, dasar yeoja bodoh. Dia berjam-jam menungguku disana, bahkan saat hujan pun dia masih berdiri disana? Lihat? Dia benar-benar bodoh kan?

"kyuuuuu! Maaaaafff kami terlambatttt! Dan lagi kami tidak membawa payung!" kata siwon dan minho.

"tak apa, yeoja-yeoja yang ada dikelasku memberikan payung-payung ini padaku, padahal aku hanya meminjam 3 tapi mereka malah memberikannya 10 buah" kataku

"hm, kalau kibum hyung tahu ini pasti dia akan menjual payung-payung ini, dia memiliki jiwa bisnis yang kuat" kata minho.

"hahahahahah, hyung memang selalu begitu" kata ku. Kulirik jendela, ahh yeoja itu masih disana.

"kyu? Ada apa?" tanya siwon

"ah, bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang" kataku.

 _Ku yakin, dengan cara seperti ini yeoja itu pasti akan kapok dan berhenti mengejarku. Aku yakin itu.._

-OoO-

(Keesokan Harinya)

"haah, 10. Bisa mati aku kalau seperti ini.. minho kau dapat berapa?"

"8, kyu kau dapat berapa?"

"..." aku terdiam

"kyu?" tegur minho

Srrrraakk! Srraakkk! Kurobek kertas surat itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah.

"heii kyu, kau mau kemana?! Kyuuu!" panggil siwon

 _Cihh sial, mau apa yeoja itu? Aku sudah menyakitinya, aku sudah membuatnya kecewa tapi apa? Kenapa ia masih mengirimi ku surat itu?!_

.

.

.

"kami pulang"

"selamat datang, loh? Kyu kau kenapa?" tanya kibum hyung

"aku tak apa" kataku

"oh ayolah, aku tahu kau pasti ada masalah. Nah ceritakanlah padaku, aku pasti membantu mu" ia tersenyum

"hyung, jika kau tidak suka pada perilaku seseorang apa yang kau lakukan lalu jika orang itu memberikan sesuatu yang kau tidak sukai apa yang kau lakukan? Lalu, jika orang itu selalu membuatmu tak nyaman apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah menghindari orang itu, tapi orang itu selalu datang padamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"ehh? Eum, aku tolak"

"a-apa?" aku menatapnya bingung

"yaaa, jika aku tidak suka yaaa aku tolak seperti. _'aku tidak menyukai mu, jadi tolong hentikan semua ini'_ seperti itu kira-kira"

"apa itu akan berhasil?"

"hmmm, mungkin" kata kibum hyung, aku tersenyum

"terima kasih hyung" aku mencium pipinya

"yakk! Berapa kali ku bilang, kalian sudah dewasa. Jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu!"

-OoO-

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

' _ **aku pulang duluan'**_ ku kirim pesan itu pada siwon dan minho.

Haaahhh, menolak ya? Apa aku bisa? Aku tidak pernah menolak seseorang. Jika aku tidak suka aku selalu menghindarinya. Paling-paling dia akan mengerti maksudku. Dan langsung menjauhi ku.

Aku berjalan kearah taman sekolah dan benar saja yeoja itu sudah menunggu ku, ia membawa tas kecil dengan motif mawar. Kubalikan badan ku. Dan menjauhinya. Ku rasa aku tak siap hari ini.

.

.

Aku menendang-nendang kaleng kosong, haahh.. pikiran ku sedang kacau. Dan lagi kenapa aku tidak pulang kerumah saja sih? Akkkhh..

Aku mencintai hyung, aku hanya mencintai nya. Aku ingin hanya hyung yang mencintai ku. Aku tak ingin orang lain juga mencintai ku. Yeoja itu membuatku pusing saja.

"soenbae!" seorang yeoja berlari kearah ku. Sial! Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganya.

"aku menunggu mu di taman sekolah tapi seperti nya kau sudah pulang. Ketika aku berjalan pulang aku malah melihat mu disana" ia tersenyum padaku. Wajahnya memerah.

"i-itu.. kenapa soenbae tidak pernah datang ke taman, pa-padahal aku selalu mengirimi mu surat"

"..."

 _ **...Tolak—**_

"kupikir soenbae saat itu akan datang menemui ku, jadi aku selalu menunggu mu"

"..."

 _ **..Aku harus menolaknya—**_

"a-aku, aku selalu ingin memberikan mu ini. Kotak bekal ini kubuat dengan cinta, a-aku harap soebae menyukainya"

"—buang.."

"eh?"

"ku bilang buang kotak bekal itu!"

"ta-tapi kenapa? Ahh, sunbae tidak suka lauk nya ya? Ahh bagaimana kau makan buah ini saja, aku sudah membentuk apel ini seperti kelinci yang lucu. Pasti soenbae suka"

"hei! Bodoh! Berapa kali kubilang buang bekal itu!"

"ta-tapi bekal ini tanda cinta dari ku untuk soenbae.." yeoja itu mulai menangis.

 _Haahh?! cinta? Dia bilang cinta?! Aku hanya mencintai hyung ku! Kau harus tahu itu, yeoja bodoh!_

 _._

 _._

" _haaahh, ternyata berebut daging obral di supermarket itu sangat melelahkan ya, tenaga ibu-ibu itu kuat juga rupanya.. aku hanya dapat daging yang kecil deh, yaaa tak apalah kuharap mereka suka, ahh! Apalgi kyuhyun, dia sangat suka daging" kibum berjalan pulang sambil sesekali tersenyum, membayangkan adik-adiknya memakan masakan buatannya._

" _eh? Loh? Itu kan kyuhyun? Sedang apa dia dengan seorang yeoja?" kibum berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun._

"— _kyu!" panggil kibum_

" _tapi soenbae, kumohon.. makanlah bekal ini. Tak apa walaupun sedikit aku—"_

" _dasar bodoh! sudah berapa kali kubilang, buang kotak bekal itu!"_

 _Braakkkk! Kyuhyun membanting kotak bekal yeoja itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku membanting kotak bekalnya, yaaa.. aku berhasil, aku berhasil menolak nya! Aku yakin dia pasti akan menjauhi ku. Hahahah..

"kyu!" panggil seseorang

"hyung? Loh kenapa hyung ada disini? Ah, yasudah kita pulang sama-sama aja yuk—"

Pllaaakk!

Kibum hyung menampar ku.

"cepat minta maaf, cepat minta maaf pada yeoja ini! Apa aku mendidik mu agar menjadi namja brengsek seperti ini, hah?! Cepat kau minta maaf!"

"hahha?! Kenapa aku harus minta maaf, yeoja ini yang salah. Dia terus mengganggu ku, mencampuri segala urusan ku, dan lagi dia memaksaku untuk memakan kotak bekal buatannya, ciihh! Mana sudi aku memakannya, aku hanya mau makan bekal buatan mu—"

 _Ehhh.. apa... kibum hyung.. kau menangis.._

"kau memang bodoh kyu. Kau tahu betapa susahnya membuat kotak bekal, dan kau malah menghancurkannya. Kau tahu didalam kotak bekal ini tersimpan perasaan cinta, dan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh si pembuat kotak bekal kepada orang yang akan memakan kotak bekalnya. Jika aku menjadi yeoja itu pasti aku akan terpukul karena orang yang aku sayangi menolak rasa cintaku, dan menyakiti hati ku. Mungkin jika kewarasan ku hilang aku akan membunuh mu kyu, cepat minta maaf pada yeoja itu!"

"tak akan, aku tak akan mau minta maaf pada yeoja bodoh seperti dia" aku berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

 _Hyung.. apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau membela dia? Bukannkah kau yang menyuruhku untuk menolaknya._

.

.

.

"kami pulang, maaf kami terlambat. Ada hal yang harus kami urus" kata siwon dan minho

"ahh, tak apa ayo cepat masuk. Makan malam sudah siap"

"loh kyuhyun mana?" tanya minho

"dia sedang ngambek dikamarnya"

"eh? Ngambek kenapa?"

"dia menolak kotak bekal buatan seorang yeoja, yeoja itu menangis, aku memarahi kyuhyun dan dia ngambek.."

"haaahh, sibodoh itu.. selalu saja buat masalah" kata siwon

"haaahh.. aku memnag menyuruhnya menolak orang yang ia tidak sukai, tapi setidaknya tolaklah dengan halus. Orang akan marah dan sedih jika ia ditolak dengan cara yang kasar" kata kibum

"biarkan dia saja hyung, paling-paling dia akan sadar sendiri" kata minho

-OoO-

"Kami berangkat dulu hyung"

"ne, hati-hati. Oh ya, jangan lupa berikan bekal ini pada kyuhyun. Si bodoh itu pergi tanpa membawa kotak bekalnya."

"ne, nanti kami sampaikan"

.

.

.

Krruuuyyuukkkk... perutku lagi-lagi berbunyi. Sial aku sangat lapar, aku tak bawa uang karena tadi berangkat dengan terburu-buru. Dan lagi aku lupa membawa bekal. Akhh sial..

Apa hyung menitipkan bekal ku pada Siwon dan Minho ya? Lebih baik aku tanya mereka. Aku berjalan keatas gedung sekolah biasanya kami bertiga memakan bekal kami disini.

"oh kau rupanya kyu. Mencari kotak bekal huh?" tanya siwon

"tak usah banyak basa-basi, mana bekal ku?"

"ini" minho melemparkan kotak bekal berwarna hitam. Ku buka kotak bekal itu

"haahhh?! Cuma nasiii?! Lauknya mana?! Apa kalian yang memakannya?!" tuduhku

"enak saja, mana mau aku makan kotak bekal tanpa cinta buatan kibum hyung" kata siwon

"eh?"

"seperti yang kau lihat kyu bekal ini tidak menarik sama sekali, ini tandanya kibum hyung membuatnya tanpa cinta. Bisa kau rasakan kan? Bagaimana rasa bekal tanpa cinta ini? Makanya jangan menyia-nyiakan rasa cinta seseorang" kata minho

"cihh kau tidak usah mengajariku, mana sini bagi lauk kalian!"

"gak mau! Ini lauk kami!"

"berikan!"

"gak mau!" siwon dan minho memeletkan lidahnya.

"akhhhh! Menyebalkan!" aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan memilih makan bekal tanpa cinta ini di taman.

Haahhh.. makan nasi tanpa lauk apa enaknya.. hambar...

"ahh, kyuhyun soenbae, ma-maaf menganggu" ahhh.. dia yeoja yang kemarin

"tak apa, kalau kau mau makan disini makan saja" kataku. Yeoja itu mengangguk dan duduk disebelah ku.

"loh? Sunbae tidak makan?" tanyanya

"..." aku tak jawab

"hm? Tidak ada lauknya ya? Kalau sunbae tidak keberatan aku mau berbagi lauk dengan mu. Kebetulan hari ini aku membawa daging" kata yeoja itu.

"..." aku menyodorkan kotak bekal ku. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"ternyata benar kemarin aku salah membawa lauk" kata yeoja itu

"hah? Apa maksud mu"

"pantas kemarin sunbae menolak bekal ku, soalnya disana ada lauk yang sunbae benci kan? Aku diberitahu oleh namja yang kemarin"

"namja yang kemarin? Ahhhh hyung ku? Memang dia bilang apa?"

"eum dia bilang.. –

' _ **pantas kyuhyun tidak suka bekal mu, itu karena dia benci telur gulung, sayur-sayuran dan buah apel. Sebagian besar lauk bekal mu itu sayur-sayuran kan? Kyuhyun benci itu, kalau kau ingin memasak bekal untuk kyuhyun, seharusnya kau harus memasak daging. Kyuhyun sangan suka daging, apa lagi daging sapi kualitas terbaik. Ku yakin kyuhyun pasti mau memakan bekal mu'**_

"pppfftttt.." aku tertawa.

"ehhh? Kenapa sunbae tertawa? Apa aku salah ya?" yeoja itu bertanya takut-takut.

"aniya, kau tidak salah. Aku hanya sedang membayangkan wajah hyung ku disana"

Mengatakan hal itu pada yeoja itu, jelas saja hal itu benar-benar bohong. Hyung membohongi yeoja itu agar yeoja itu tidak sakit hati atas perbuatan ku. Dan lagi daging sapi kualitas terbaik? Ahh aku yakin hyung akan berkata _**'bagaimana? Aku pintar kan? Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Aku lihat sepertinya yeoja itu anak orang kaya, jadinya aku menyuruhnya untuk memasakan mu daging kualitas terbaik yang harganya mahhaaaallll sekaliiii, bagaimana rasa daging nya? Enak kan? Kau harus berterima kasih padaku'**_

 _Ahhh.. benar kata 2 saudara ku yang absurd itu. Kotak bekal tanpa cinta itu memnag tidak ada rasanya'_

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang..."

"ahhh kalian sudah pulang, kaaja ganti baju, makan malam sedikit lagi matang"

"ne" siwon dan minho masuk ke kamar masing-masing

"eumm.. hyung, maafkan aku. Ternyata bekal tanpa cinta itu tidak enak"

"oh, kau sudah menyadarinya, syukurlah. Lainkali kau jangan menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang dan cinta orang lain, arraseo?!"

"ne, aku tahu.. eummm hyung maukah kau membantu ku.."

"bantu? Baiklah aku akan membantu mu, memang kau mau ku bantu apa?"

"jadi begini—"

-OoO-

(Keesokan Harinya)

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Aku berjalan ke arah kelas yeoja itu.

"hei kau!" panggil ku

"ehh? Sunbae ada apa?" wajahnya memerah. Penghuni kelas yeoja itu menatapku. Dan berteriak karena namja populer disekolah datang kekelasnya.

"ini" aku memberikan kotak bekal

"hyungku bilang, ini kotak bekal cinta. Tapi aku sedikit ragu tentang itu. Ahh pokoknya kau makan lah. Dahhh" aku pamit pada yeoja itu. Teman-teman yeoja itu pun cemburu karena aku memberi bekal pada yeoja itu. Ahhh masa bodo lah, dengan begini artinya berakhir sudah hubungan ku dengannya.

.

.

.

"hyemi, cepat buka bekal dari kyuhyun sunbae"

"ne, akan aku buka" hyemi membuka kotak bekal itu. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencan. Memakan bekal buatan orang yang ia cintai sangat menakjubkan bukan?

"waaahhhh..., cantiknya. Bekal ini sangat cantik, nasinya berbentuk bunga tulip putih, dan lauknya juga dihiasi bunga-bunga. Akhhh kyuhyun sunbae romantis sekali..."

"eh, dibawah kotak bekalnya ada seikat bunga! Tapi kok bunganya kering dan layu ya?"

Tes... tes.. tes...

"loh hyemi? Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah bekal ini sangat indah?"

"..." hyemi terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"ehhh? Kau menangis karena terharu yaaa"

Hyemi tersenyum. Ahh, sepertinya dia tahu, maksud dari bekal yang diberikan kyuhyun, subae yang paling dia cintai.

"ne, aku terharu karena sunbae memberikan ini untukku" hyemi meremas ujung roknya. Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari matanya.

.

.

.

" _hyung tolong bantu aku membuat bekal"_

" _ehh? Bekal? Untuk yeoja itu ya? Apa kau mau membalas perasaannya?"_

" _aniya, aku ingin menolaknya"_

" _eh?"_

" _ne, aku akan menolaknya dengan cara yang halus. Aku rasa dia akan mengerti"_

" _kenapa kau menolaknya? Padahal dia manis dan kaya raya"_

" _itu karena sudah ada orang yang aku cintai hyung.."_

" _eh? Siapa? Siapa?"_

" _kau, aku mencintai mu hyung"_

 _JJDDUUAAKK!_

" _hahahahah, kau ini bisa aja bercandanya hahahahah.."_

" _ughhh, sakit hyung, berhentilah memukul ku dengan sendok sayur."_

 _._

 _._

" _hyung bisa kah kau membentuk nasi ini menjadi tulip putih?"_

" _ehh? Bisa"_

" _baiklah, jika sudah selesai bisakah kau letakan bunga kering ini di bawah kotak bekal itu" kibum menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal_

" _errr.. baiklah"_

Dengan cara seperti ini aku yakin, yeoja itu akan menegrti. Aku menyadari kalau yeoja itu pecinta bunga. Pasti ia mengerti arti bunga-bunga itu...

 _Tulip putih.. permintaan maaf, dan seikat bunga kering.. penolakan cinta.._

 _Bukankah dengan cara seperti itu aku sudah menolaknya dengan halus?_

END

-OoO-

"Minho, Kyuhyun. Kalian sudah siap membuka loker ini" bisik Siwon

"ne, kami siap" kata Kyuhyun dan Minho.

"satu... dua.. tiga..."

SRREEEEKKK! SREEEKKK!

Seketika mereka bertiga dibanjiri permen, coklat, bunga, dan benda-benda imut hadiah dari para fans mereka.

"hmmm, surat! Jika hari ini aku dapat 15 surat, lebih baik bolos sekolah selama 3 hari" guman siwon. Ternyata menolak pernyataan cinta dari para yeoja-yeoja diwaktu yang sama membuat ia pusing tujuh keliling.

Mereka mengecek loker mereka masing-masing.

"eh? 3 surat? Minho kau dapat berapa?" tanya siwon

"2, kau kyu"

"..." kyuhyun terdiam. Siwon dan Minho melihat ke dalam loker Kyuhyun.

"aaappppaaaa?! Surat mu banyak sekali kyuuuu! Ada 25 surat!" mereka berdua heboh.

"tak ku sangka sekarang yeoja-yeoja itu beralih pada kyuhyun" Siwon geleng-geleng kepala.

"mungkin karena kotak bekal buatan kyuhyun yang diberikan pada yeoja waktu itu, sepertinya mereka ingin dibuatkan bekal oleh kyuhyun. Hahahahaha, padahal mereka tidak tahu arti bekal itu sebenarnya, iya gak kyu?" ledek Minho.

"hiks.. huaaahhhh! Kibum hyung! Bantu aku membuat 25 kotak bekal lagi! Aku harus menolak mereka! Arrrgghhhh hyungggg! Bunuh saja aku!" kyuhyun ngambek menangisi nasibnya.

 _ **Toh, menjadi Flower Boys itu tidak lah menyenangkan, iya kan?**_


End file.
